mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Triumvirate
The Triumvirate is the third scenario in The Mage campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough As Galan told him, Zehir needs to get to Talonguard. On their way, however, the Holy Griffin Empire Knights and the Necromancers will attack them, so Zehir should first get a force to get through. Narxes heard of Lord Godric Unicorn, a loyal servant of the Empire, being imprisoned, so Zehir can free the old Knight, so that he may have a chance to get to Talonguard. Passing through the garrison is very difficult, so Zehir needs to go west into the underground. Godric lies in a prison in the underground, in eastern part where a narrow path (without the road) is, past a Planetarium guarded by few wights. Godric remembers Zehir, but feels weak and unimportant. Still, Zehir convinces him he can take the Empire's troops and kill Markal. Godric is convinced by these words, but wants the towns liberated from his control. They are Gryphon Hill, Millfield, Vigil and Chillbury - all are on surface. At the garrison, Godric convinces the troops that they are serving wrong people, so he can get them in his army. Still, this works on this garrison, as the other towns, heroes or garrisons will not be convinced. Godric ought to capture all towns, as Zehir does not have much troops. The towns reside on north, near the center, north-west and west. Capturing them all will weaken the enemy significantly. When they arrive near Findan, Godric and Zehir comment on so many deaths they caused simply because they oppose Markal. Still, Findan comes (greeting them) with some news - Markal has the Black Crystal (allowing him to cast spells at any time and not losing mana), the Cursed Garrison (bringing reinforcements to the battlefield) and the Tear of Asha (presumed to be taken from Dunmoor). The only town that can be captured is Inhumatio, which does not present much threat. When arriving to Bel-zeri, the town where Markal still is, they need to attack. Zehir needs to destroy the Black Crystal, though Markal uses the Cursed Garrison to summon undead and the Black Crystal to have a lot of mana. After destroying the Crystal, Godric needs to elevate the Cursed Garrison. Markal is less powerful, but can be defeated. Finally, Findan needs to take the Tear of Asha (which is done after defeating Markal at Bel-zeri). The three heroes confront him and tell his crimes. Hoping to kill them, he summons some wraith, but are easily destroyed. However, his smile does not go off, as he still will be raised, but Zehir makes an energy ball to burn him. He will not be raised as an Undead, thanks to the magic he used. Towns *Necropolis: Inhumatio, Bel-zeri *Haven: Gryphon Hill, Millfield, Vigil, Chillbury Events *Zehir comes to the Holy Griffin Empire. *Zehir frees Godric. *Zehir teams up with Findan. *Markal dies.* Strategy Zehir needs to focus on getting Godric out of the prison. Godric will have some troops, and with the troops he will convince at the garrison, it is not difficult to conquer the cities. Afterwards, the battle with Markal will be difficult, but if they have the Banish subskill, the summoned troops will be destroyed and defeated, so the heroes will have less problems. Notes *Markal will have similar stats (with some artifacts) when he was lastly developed in The Lord of Heresh. Still, when Findan makes the siege, his stats and abilities are much different. *Markal was presumed to be dead, but in Hammers of Fate, in Temptation, he is revealed to be bound by the realm of the Ring of the Unrepentant. *When fighting Markal, a special battle field is seen. Gallery The Triumvirate1.jpg|The trio Category:The Mage scenarios